Warriors: Swiftpaws journey
by chewytehchao
Summary: As Swiftpaw starts his journey into the world of the living he may find it hard to get to warrior status in the reckless things that he does.


The Journey of

Swiftpaw

Chapter one

Deep inside wind clan territory swiftpaw was running as fast as possible in order to survive. Keep in mind that this wasn't very fast as he was only and apprentice even though he was getting faster every day due to greenclaw and his laborious training. Greenclaw had sent him out on a hunting mission and left him to it even though he wasn't assessing him. Swiftpaw has scented windclan warriors in riverclan territory and had been a little too late to run back to the camp as they were already in front of him. They had sent seven warriors to attack the river clan encampment and five had chased him back. I guess they thought he was the newly appointed leader powderstar as they both had dark tortoise shell pelts.

He was running as fast as possible but then turned toward fourtrees hoping to shake them of. Of course he had forgotten as he usually had that cats had an extraordinary sense of smell. He remembered that just as he reached fourtrees and was about to turn to fight when he remembered about all of the cat smells at fourtrees and decided to hide under the high rock and wait for them to pass by him. Hi raced into a small nook under the giant rock and saw the warriors skid to a halt sniffing the air about ten fox lengths in front of him.

"How are we going to smell him here at fourtrees! You know how many cats come here every moon!" Hissed a small yet well built jet black warrior to his companions,

"We will have to check for any movement instead. I would be impossible for us to scent him unless he started spraying his scent but I doubt he would." Answered another warrior.

They started prowling around for any sign of Swiftpaw until the jet black warrior suddenly stopped looking right next to Swiftpaw. He scuttled back as far as possible into his nook -which wasn't very far- and found that he hit the wall. The warrior stalked closer to him and glanced into a bush of to the edge of the clearing. He then hissed,

"Over there! I saw him running!"

The other cats ran full pelt toward him and looked toward were the other warrior had pointed. They looked unsure and one of them said,

"Are you sure Ferntail?"

"Yes I am completely sure! Do you doubt your deputy?!" Ferntail spat at the other warrior and arched his back angrily.

"No sir!" the other cat shouted sounding a little frightened.

"O.k. then! Lets go before he gets away."

Swift paw watched them creeping away and as soon as they were out of sight he ran with extreme speed toward his own territory and toward his encampment. By then it was sun high and he decided he needed to hunt to please his mentor before he went back and decided that they would have fought off the other warriors by now. He suddenly scented a mouse and dropped down onto his belly and stalked toward it. He saw the mouse nibbling on small nut and pounced toward it. He caught it and killed it in one firm bite. He grabbed it and shuffled some dirt over it so that he could come back for it later. He stalked backward and scented a rabbit. _I have never tasted rabbit before._ He thought to him self as he stalked toward the scent. He saw the rabbit and was about to pounce when he snapped a twig with his foot. The rabbit glanced up and saw Swiftpaw and ran away. Swiftpaw knew not to give chase because he knew even the fastest cat couldn't catch a rabbit when alerted of a cats presence. He walked away with his head down and wondered if he could find anything else. He scented a vole and dropped down once again onto his belly and stalked after it. He pounced toward it and caught it and threw it the air and it hit the ground. He pounced on it again and killed it with a bit and carried it away toward the mouse he caught. He grabbed both of them and headed back to camp.

As he swam onto the island that is the camp of river clan he saw a bloody cat running away from it. He heard a sound of panting and knew that his clan had beat the attackers. He carried the fresh kill into camp and saw a few cats with a victorious gleam in their eyes. He also saw a few cats licking some very small wounds but they even looked happy with their victory. Greenclaw padded toward Swiftpaw and asked,

"Where have you been?"

He explained all that had happened and told him why he wouldn't have been sooner. Greenclaw just nodded and gave an annoyed flick of his tail and told Swiftpaw to put his fresh kill on the fresh kill pile. He took a small vole for himself and carried it over to the rock where he usually ate with the other apprentices. He started sharing tounges with his friend and fellow apprentice black paw. That night he slept fitfully thinking that Greenclaw's reaction had been a little under reactive than it should have been.


End file.
